


We Have Chemistry

by ericsonclan



Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Violet tries her best pickup line on Prisha.
Relationships: Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699969
Kudos: 6





	We Have Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

“A pick up line?” Violet asked, her ears twitched at the sound of his voice. Louis gave an enthusiastic nod.

“I’ve seen it done before once or twice. It’s what you do when you want to pursue someone.” He gave a big smile. “To show you’re interested.”

Violet looked away, turning her attention back to her lunch.

“I don’t know. Does that shit really work?” Her voice sounded slightly annoyed.

“Sure it does!” Louis replied, shooting his hands out. One of which popped off.

“Oh, damn it.” He reached down, grabbing his hand before reattaching it.

“Why don’t you say something like...” Louis paused dramatically, turning his head, his dreadlocks swaying back and forth. He then continued in a voice lower than normal. “Hey, Prisha, I heard that you and I have chemistry.”

Violet let out a frustrated groan.

“That sounds so fucking stupid!”

The lunch bell rang, signaling that next period was about to begin.

“I gotta go.” Violet stood up, dumping the remnants of her lunch into a bin. There was no way she was going to use a pickup line on Prisha. She would have to be an idiot to try it.

\---

_I’m such an idiot._

Violet shut her locker and stared at the floor. She was going to do it. She was going to try a pickup line on Prisha. She just had to get up the courage to do it.

Maybe I’ll have some time... maybe I won’t run into her for a few hours.

She turned to walk down the hall when she froze at the sight of who was walking towards her: Prisha and Clementine, caught up in a conversation. Violet let out a shaky breath before walking forward and stopping in front of them.

Prisha looked forward, stopping when she noticed Violet.

“Oh, hi, Violet.” Prisha said with a smile that showed off her fangs.

Violet felt her heart race, her tail slowly wagging back and forth as she held one of her arms awkwardly.

“Hey, Prisha, I heard you and I have chemicals.” Her voice was soft and quiet.

She paused for a second, her eyes widening in realization of what she’d just said.

Her ears fell forward while her tail stopped wagging, falling flat.

“Shit. I mean… shit. I gotta go.” Before either of the other girls could react Violet had already turned around, running down the hall.

Prisha looked confused as she watched the werewolf disappear up some stairs.

“That was odd.” Prisha commented, trying to process what just happened.

“Did she mean chemistry instead of chemicals?” Clementine turned to look at Prisha.

“If that were the case, then the sentence she meant to say was that we have chemistry.” Prisha replied. “But that doesn’t make sense. I have chemistry class with you.”

Clementine stared at Prisha, shocked by her takeaway. Clementine let out a tired sigh.

“Come on. We’re going to be late for class.”

“Wait. Why did you sigh, Clem?” Prisha asked, running to catch up with her. 

\---

Violet sat on the roof. Who cares if she missed the last periods of class for the day, it's not like she could concentrate anyway after that. She laid on her back, staring up at the clouds as they twisted and moved through the sky. She was sure by now an hour had passed. Her ears suddenly perked up from the sound of the roof door opening up. She turned to see Louis standing there.

“Hey, Vi. I thought I’d find you up here.” He gave a small smile before sitting beside her.

“What are you doing here, Louis?” Her voice sounded upset, but her tail started to gently sway back and forth.

“You always come up here when you’re upset.”

“I tried your stupid pickup line and I screwed it up. Now Prisha must think I’m some fucking moron.” Violet’s eyes focused on the ground, her arms wrapped around her knees.

“Oh come on, I’m sure it wasn’t that bad. Besides, there’s always another chance.” Louis replied, his voice optimistic.

“No, there isn’t. I don’t know what I expected. She’s this cool and beautiful vampire and I’m just some mangy mutt.” Violet’s voice shook slightly.

“No way!” Louis shouted standing up. “I think you’re really cool, Vi, and I’m sure Prisha thinks so too!”

Violet looked up at him before returning her focus to the ground.

“Don’t give up, Violet. Just you wait and see! We’ll find a way to show Prisha how you feel.”

Violet felt her face grow warm, her tail waving back and forth at Louis’ words.

“So, what do you say?” Louis asked with excitement.

Violet looked up, giving a small nod.

Maybe there would be a second chance.


End file.
